MI Director
by argen-esponge-doo
Summary: Dez se va y a Austin no le agrada nada la idea.


Es un corto one-shot. Me encanta Dez y Austin, su amistad. Simplemente perfecta. Así que decidi escribir esto, por eso y por que no tengo internet ahora lol.

Austin&Dez&Austin&Dez&Austin&Dez&Austin&Dez&Austin&Dez&Austin&Dez&Austin&Dez&Austin

Disclaimer: No tengo Austin and Ally, The Wanted, Heart Vacancy ni ese video pero me encanta. Y mi vida es una mierda pero da igual (lo que si tengo son problemas mentales pero ya se dieron cuando verdad? haha ok me callo.)

Dez P.O.V

Me encontraba caminando hasta el centro comercial para encontrarme con los chicos como siempre y tengo una camara nueva. No puedo esperar a que Austin la vea! Seguía pensando en lo que hiban a decir pero choque con algo.

-Auch!- dijimos los dos al unisono.

Cuando voltie para ver mejro no lo podía creer!

-Ustedes son The Wanted!

-Hey! sí!- dijo uno de ellos, Jay. Conocia esa banda por que era muy buena y Ally tenia un crush con Max...

-Un gusto conocerlos!

Los 5 me tendieron la mano.

-Bueno buscabamos al director de videos de Austin Moon, por eso vamos camino a Sonic Boom pero no lo conocemos.

-No lo puedo creer! Esto es mejor que la vez que choque con The Wanted!

-Mmm si amigo eso fue lo que paso... Pero bueno fue un gusto verte -hablo Tom

-No! Lo que quiero decir es que yo soy él!

-Quién?

-Dez! Yo soy director de videos.

-Aaaah -dijeron todos.

-Bueno queriamos proponerte algo...

Nos sentamos en una cafeteria que estaba cerca.

Ally P.O.V

Austin estaba sentado en el mostrador pero estaba inquieto, creo que es por que no a visto a Dez en lo que va de la mañana, Trish esta leyendo un revista y casi no hay clientes hoy.

-CHICOS! NO LO VAN A CREER!

-Dez!

Austin y él hicieron su tipico saludo.

-Cuando venia caminando me enconte con The Wanted!

-Que? eso es genial Dez,

-De casualidad no sabes si les falta manager o algo...?

-Trish -dijimos todos.

-Ok...

-Bueno el punto es que ellos venian a buscarme -los 3 abrimos la boca muy sorprendidos, pero el levanto una mano para poder continuar- Quieren que grave un video para su canción "Heart Vacancy"!

-QUE!? - otra vez hablamos los 3.

-Lo que escucharon!

-No lo puedo creer! Dez en genial! Te felicito!- Yo fui a abrazarlo rápidamente.

-Y hay posibilidad de que me los presentes? -Trish, bueno no la culpo son muy atractivos.

-No! quiero concerbar el contrato Trish!

-No si quieres concerbar esas pecas...

-Auch!

Esos dos siempre peleando! Pero... habia algo extraño... Austin no habia dicho nada!

-Austin estas bien?

-Dez! pense que solo hacias videos para mi!

Que!? Trish y yo lo miramos fijamente.

-Austin esque lo siento necesito esta oportunidad y solo tengo que irme por dos mes...

-Dos mes!? -los 3 hablamos al mismo tiempo. Mmm quiza si se hacia costumbre.

-Chicos se hiba a decir antes. Pero me pagaran muy bien despues de esto mi carrera podria empezar encerio.

-Pues tienes razón Dez! Es una gran oportunidad y solo es un mes, te estaremos esperando. -me dio un rápido abrazo.

-Claro Dez. Pero encerio no te puedes quedar más tiempo lejos?

-Claro eso quisiera así no te veria tanto!

-Callense!

-¿Y? ¿Qúe les dijiste?

-Les dije que aceptaba por que despues de eso talvez me contraten para más videos de otros cantantes.

-¡Dez! ¿Encerio aceptaste?

A todo esto Trish y yo estabasmoa solo viendolos a un lado del mostrador. Austin tenía una expresión de incredibilidad y Dez intentaba combercerlo.

-Austin solo sera por dos meses volvere pronto.

-Dez... Pero esque, ¿comó pudiste?

-¿Comó pude qué? ¡Solo seran dos meses!

-Ya lo sé. ¡Pero es para alguien más!

-¿Cuál es el punto?

-¡Que tú eres director de videos, amigo! ¡Eres MI director!

-¡Ya lo sé! Y siempre sere tú director, pero tengo que pensar en mi carrera también.

-¿¡Entonces te vas!?

-Sí

Austin lo miro con una cara de descontento y salio corriendo de Sonic Boom. Dez se quedo con la misma expresión lastimera.

-No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta!

Después de eso Dez también salio pero al lado contrario de donde Austin salio.

-Trish esto sera un gran problema.

-Lo note! Mmm las Austins estaran decepsionadas de que Austin sea gay...

-Trish! Él no es gay, simplemente cree que perdera a su mejor amigo.

-Oh! Tiene sentido. Igual nosotros también perdemos porque lo tendremos que soportar mientras Dez no este.

-Oh-oh.

-Exacto!

-En todos los casos ellos ¡no pueden seguir peleando! Son mejores amigos son como el negro y el blanco en una zebra.

-Sí salvo que las zebras no existen.

-¿Tú también?

-¡Nah! Pero si vamos ayudar habra que pensar como ese par de bobos. Y lo que tampoco puede quedar así como así es que The Wanted este Miami y yo no los conozca así que si necesitas algo avisame.

-De acuerdo.

Dez P.O.V.

No puedo creer que Austin se haya puesto así. No es el único que tiene sueños y por supuesto que volvere. No lo dejaria solo. Hemos estado juntos desde jardín de niños. Con insectos.

-¡Hey Dez!

-¡Trihs!

-¡Oh! no sigas de mal humor. Pero hablando de cosas buenas... ¿En donde estaba The Wanted?

-No te dire. Te vas a meter en problemas.

-No hare nada, te lo prometo. Además tú eres su mayor admirador masculino aparte de los chicos de Miami. Tienes que saber donde estan ¿no?

-Claro que soy su fan.

-Pero no sabes donde estan.

-¡Sí sé!

-No te creo.

-Sí sé en donde estan.

-Demuestrame.

-¡Ok! Estan en el mejor hotel de Miami. Él que queda frente a la playa y las zonas verdes turisticas. Pero no te dire a tí!

-Sí... yo entiendo Dez. ¡Gracias!

Austin P.O.V.

Dez se va. Y lo pero esque los 3 creen que yo soy un egoísta. No es justo. Es tan injusto! Él es MI director de videos no de los demás. Aparte ¿¡Qué creen los demás cantantes para solo venir y ofrecerle un contrato!?

Y no es solo lo de los videos él es mi mejor amigo. Mi-Mejor-Amigo. O bueno Mi-Mejor-Pecoso-Amigo. Esque es que hemos estado desde antes juntos. Cuando nos conocimos en el jardín de niños fue instantaneo. Y él es tan inteligente, me a enseñado tanto. Y lo mejor esque es sincero porque aunque la verdad duele aveces. Como la vez que descubrimos que las zebras no existen. Lo voy a extrañar tanto. No quiero que se valla, aunque se que es su sueño y no quiero interrumpir.

Trish P.O.V.

¡Génial! ¡Conocere a The Wanted! ¡Conocere a The Wanted! ¡Conocere a The Wanted!

-Bien señor puedo hacer limpieza y... por si no sabía soy la manager de Austin Moon. Así que usted sabe, se mantener cosas de artistas en secreto.

-Es tan génial niña pero no necesitamos a nadie

Ese gerente era tan eséptico. Pero The Wanted lo vale.

-Claro eso lo entiendo pero ¿realmente tiene alguien confiable para atender a sus... "clintes especiales"?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Usted deberia de saber...- le hice una seña para que se hacercara y le dije al oido.

-¿Comó te enteraste?

-¿Comó sera mi uniforme?

-Toma.- Me tendio mi uniforme color azul marino y me indico a que habitación tenia que ir, junto con un carrito de limpieza. Ohh esto sera divertido.

Ally P.o.V.

Mi papá cuidara la tienda. Así que hire hablare y todo quedara arreglado. Ahora estaba en la habitación de Austin.

-Austin te aseguro que se como te sientes. Yo me sentiria igual si Trish se fuera.

-Ally esque no puedo creer que Dez se vaya.

-Solo seran por dos meses.

-Ya lo sé Ally pero te aseguro que soy heterosexual pero por Dios Amo a Dez.

-Jeje lo sabía. Amas a Dez.

-¡Amo a Dez!

-Pero tú lo amas. ¡El mundo necesita de su talento! Regresara pronto.

-Pero ¿Y qué pasa si encuentra un mejor amigo? ¿Te imaginas? ¿Qué haria?

-¡No lo hara! Él también te quiere.

-Pues almenos tengo que ofrecerle una disculpa. Actue mal gracias a mi celos. Y no quiero que se vaya sin hablarme.

-Mmm podemos hacer algo con eso... Tengo una idea!- le dije la idea a Austin y mientras el lo hacia yo hablaria con Dez.

Así que fui a su casa.

Trish P.O.V.

Su habitación estaba sola así que tome lo más personal pero barato que encontre como sus cepillos dentales y una o dos o.. bueno sus cinco toallas.

-Ahhh!

-Ahhh!

¡Oh por Dios! No puede ser. Eran ellos y Siva grito al igual que yo.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -OMG! No lo puedo creer Nathan me hablo.

-Oh sí eso... Emmmmm Bueno... ¡Mis padres! si... veran ellos no tienen nada de dinero y mi hermano esta en un hospital psiquiatrico por eso yo me veo obligada a trabajar para poder sostener a mi familia.

-Wow... eso es muy triste. ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti?- ohhhh Max. ¡Son tan sexys!

-Pues yo soy una gran admiradora. Y mi sueño siempre a sido conocerlos. Es difícil para mi sonreir.- hice un falzo sollozo.

-¡Abrazo Grupal!

Despues de que Jay dijera eso todos me abrazaron. ¡THE WANTED ME ABRAZO! Será el mejor día de mi vida.

¡Y lo mejor es que me ofrecieron estar todo un día con ellos!

¡Primeo a las piscinas! Sin camisa jeje.

Dez P.O.V.

Ally vino a mi casa y por eso estabamos ahora en mi habitación.

-Dez vamos a Sonic Boom Austin quiere hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo. Pero ya no estoy muy seguro de querer ir... Encerio extrañare a Austin.

-Sí pero el quiere que vayas y si no se sentira culpable. Te esperaremos aquí.

-Gracias Ally.

-Sé como te sientes. Como cuando yo queria ir a Nueva York y tú fuiste el único que me apoyaste.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Desde luego.

-Amo a Austin.

-Lo imagine.

-Pero estoy seguro de mi heterosexualidado ¿ok?

-Jajaja ok.

-¡Amo a Austin!

Ally P.O.V.

Después de eso ambos caminamos a Sonic Boom y cuando Dez entro habian muchas personas en la fiesta.

-¡Hey Gracias!

Estaba Nelson, Billls, El pirata Frank, Dallas, mi papá y muchas otras personas. Y alfin habpia aparecido Trish... ¿En donde estaria todo el día? Pero el primero que literalmente llego corriendo a los brazos de Dez fue Austin y Dez igual. Pero... estaban corriendo en camara ¿lenta?

-¡Ya tontos! ¡Abrancence! ¡Jaja Trish! definitivamente la extrañaría también a ella si fuera ella a se iba.

Austin le dedico "Better Together" y toda la fiesta estuvo bien pero ya estabamos en el aereopuerto.

Todos abrazamos a Dez pero Austin no lo soltaba.

-Dez... ¡TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR TANTO! NO ME OLVIDES.

-Amigo... YO JAMÁS HARIA ESO.

A este punto de sus declaraciones ambos estaban soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando nos atoramos en el ascensor?

-Y yo te di mis pantalones. Pero no como la vez que fuimos al parque.

-Y la vez que fuimos a ver la pelicula de Los pitufos 2 y ellos ya habian crecido!

-Ehh sí no eran los Pitufos 2 era Avatar! ellos no crecen.

-Aún así...

-TE AMO!- gritaron ambos a la vez y despues de que Max tuviera que intervenir para separar los abrazos Dez subio al avión. Definitivamente no olvidariamos esta experiencia.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y dejenme su review de como les parecio y o si no. Y si quieren la secuela de los días sin Dez.


End file.
